La decisión de un Hada
by Dasha009
Summary: fue una despedida sin serlo, una partida sin respuesta, así un hada dorada abandono su hogar sin explicar su razón pero llevándose consigo algo que necesitaba su total protección. Lucy tomo la decisión mas difícil desde que conoció el gremio Fairy Tail, pero con tal de proteger su tesoro mas preciado no le importara romper su corazón en pedazos.


Quiero decir que Fairy tail no me pertenece sino a Hiro Mashima solo hago uso de sus personajes para darle vida a este fanfic.

Ahora ...

Comencemos.

Eran las 5:00 de la tarde y ya tenía todo empacado, solo me quedaba una cosa por terminar y era lo que menos quería hacer, tenía que hablar con el Maestro.

Baje las escaleras de la pensión con las maletas en las manos y una anciana, yo recibí la recepción, era la casera que estaba al otro lado de mis tantos atuendos, ¿por qué los tenia ?, bueno, cuando mi equipo y yo junto a otros magos desaparecimos por siete años en la isla del gremio, mi renta se acumuló durante todo ese tiempo, así que ella tomó parte de mis pertenencias como pago, incluyendo mi ropa, que para ser honesta no le quedaba para nada bien.

-Así que ... ¿Ya tienes todo listo? - cuestiono la pequeña anciana con su típica forma de hablar.

-Si, solo me queda algo por hacer ... Antes de marcharme -respondir con una sonrisa pequeña, seguida de un corto suspiro de tristeza, que pareciera no tener que perseguirme más para que la oportunidad de ganar tiempo sea divertida a lo que está respondiendo con un amargo bufido.

\- tienes razón- suspiro con pesadez -de todos los inquilinos que ha tenido tu has sido la mas descarada a la hora de pagar la renta- comento la anciana cruzada de brazos, a la vez que tu sentiste un millar de dolorosas flechas en mi cabeza pues ... tenia razón aunque me de vergüenza admitirlo.

¨por lo menos sigue siendo igual de honesta¨, pensé en un lamento.

-pero ...- añadió con un tono arrastrado en su voz -Eh de admitir que me hace un poco de falta el tener que perseguir en la fecha límite de pago, era un buen ejercicio para mis piernas- prosiguiendo, mostrando una leve sonrisa amable y sincera. Casi siento como mis ojos se lleven las lágrimas así que rápido pase mis manos sobre ellos para cualquier cosa.

-aunque no lo crea ... a mi también- alcance a decir mientras ponía mi mejor sonrisa.

Ella me ha visto antes por un tiempo antes de desviarse la mirada hacia otra parte -ya dejar de sentimentalismos mocosa- regaño volviendo a estar en su actitud y sin humor, para luego levantar su mano en forma de saludo la cual no dude en un segundo estrechar -fue un gusto tenerte como inquilina Lucy heartfilia- dijo mirándome a los ojos, me sentí feliz al escuchar mi nombre salir de su boca, pues ella siempre me llamaba, mocosa, niña o chica.

-para mi también- apreté levemente su mano con gratitud, -si no es mucho pedir ... ¿puedo dejar mis maletas por un momento? ... luego volveré a por ellas, es que tengo algo que hacer no tardara mucho.

Ella me miro por unos segundos para luego suspirar con resignación -no hay problema, pero recuerda que solo estoy aquí hasta las siete- respondió soltando suavemente el agarre.

-no se preocupe, no tardare demasiado- con esto dicho recogí mi cartera de enzima de una de las maletas y me la coloque en forma transversal, emprendiendo mi marcha hacia el gremio.

...

Solo tarde media hora en llegar hasta el gremio, aquella gran puerta de madera que tantas veces había atravesado, pose mi mano sobre ella y me dedique a admirarla pues sabia que esta seria la ultima vez que entraría a este lugar, levante ligeramente mi mirada hacia aquel letrero y un sin fin de sentimientos inundaron mi corazón, -Fairy...Tail...- pronuncie en un leve susurro la letras escritas en el esbozándose en mi rostro una amarga y triste sonrisa. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de disipar el sentimentalismo, - ...ya no hay vuelta atrás Lucy- tras aquel recordatorio respire hondo y abrí aquella enorme puerta. si siquiera dudarlo me hice a un lado al ver una silla volar en mi dirección, eran tan comunes estas situaciones que ya tenia bien pulidos mis reflejos y ahora tenia que ser mas cuidadosa que nunca para no ser golpeada por algún objeto volador.

Como todos los días el gremio se encontraba de lo mas animado, risas, bromas, enfrentamientos y lo mas típico la discusión entre los dos idiotas del gremio.

-A quien llamas horno andante?, maldito exhibicionista- protesto Natsu pegando su frente a la de Gray.

-Aparte de idiota también eres sordo?- contesto Gray de igual forma.

-¡por lo menos yo no ando mostrando mi culo a todo el mundo!- contra ataca Natsu, entendiendo sus manos en llamas.

-¡acaso quieres que te parta esa estúpida boca que tienes, flamita?! incito Gray cubriendo su cuerpo con hielo.

-quiero ver que lo intentes cerebro congelado.

-Pelear es de hombres- se escucho la voz de Elfam mientras alentaba a los idiotas seguido de los ánimos de los demás.

-Gray-sama juvia te apoya- grito la palida peliazul con un gran cartel de corazón con la foto de Gray en el medio, la verdad no entiendo cuando este se dignara a salir con ella.

Yo por mi parte seguí mi camino como si no escuchara, no estaba para nada interesada en prestarle atención a sus típicas riñas y se podría decir que esta duraría mucho pues Erza no estaba presente para detenerlos.

-Lucy...- Escuche a mis espaldas una voz chillona perteneciente a siento gato Azul.

-hola Happy- salude con toda normalidad.

-¡Aye!- respondió este alzando su pata derecha, -ne, ne, Lucy, has visto a Charle por aqui?-pregunto ansioso y es que su enamoramiento hacia la garita blanca no era ningún secreto, aunque esta poco caso le hacia.

-No, no la he visto, Recién acabo de llegar - conteste pensativa.

-Lucy no sirve para nada - bufo el pequeño dándome una mirada de pena y compadecimiento, no pude evitar sonreír al pensar que ya no escucharía sus burlones comentarios.

sonreí un poco al notar su típica cara de desanimo hacia mi respuesta -creo que tiene que estar con Wenddy en la biblioteca, por que no la buscas allí?

Happy se quedo mirándome por un momento un tanto atónito. Y claro que pude rápidamente analizar lo que esta pensando, " ¿porque no me regaña? " era la pregunta que se formulaba en sus grandes y gatunos ojitos.

-Acaso no vas a ir a buscarla?- Pregunte sacándolo de su trance y respondiendo al instante con un "Aye".

-podrías cuidar a Natsu por mi?... GRACIAS- Vocifero mientras salia volando por la puerta y dejándome con la respuesta en la boca. Lo ultimo que quería era estar a cargo de Natsu y mucho menos cruzar palabra alguna con él, además para eso no esta Lisanna su " novia" con la cual llevaba saliendo tres meses desde la fiesta de gremios, aun me duele el corazón al recordar aquella noticia.

Desvíe mi mirada hacia la "pequeña" pelea y note que tanto Gray como Natsu estaban temblando del miedo mientras se abrazaban y miraban a un punto fijo, lo cual significa una sola cosa, Erza había regresado,me percate rápidamente de su presencia por su aura asesina y sus ojos aterradores observando a las víctimas mientras los regañaba duramente como cada vez que los encontraba en pleno acto de discusion.

Yo por mi parte mantenía mi mirada fija en Natsu, no podía evitar sentir una leve punzada cálida en mi corazón cada ves que lo miraba, pero ahora esa punzada era dolorosa, pues no era yo la que estaba en su corazón.

Disipe mis pensamientos. No tenia planeado sufrir mas por un amor no correspondido, todo había quedado claro entre nosotros tres meses atrás cuando después de la fiesta de gremios al otro día el anunciara a todo el mundo que el y Lisanna habían comenzado a salir, sin importarle lo que habíamos pasado aquella noche, como si no hubiera tenido significado alguno para el, borrándolo al instante de sus recuerdos.

Endurecí la mirada al mismo tiempo que me giraba hacia la barra del bar donde me recibió Mira-san con una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

-Hola Mira-san...

-Oh ¡Hola Lucy-chan! pensé que no te aparecerías hoy por el gremio- dijo con un tono de sorpresa en su rostro, - ¿como estas?

-es solo que... decidí venir un poco mas tarde nada mas- respondo serenamente, Observe a mi alrededor tratando de ubicar al maestro entre la multitud pero no lo vi,- ¿Sabes donde esta el maestro?- pregunte un tanto aliviada, ya que me pareció muy conveniente que este no estuviese entre los miembros del gremio, así no tendría que hablar frente a todos.

\- ummm lo vi ir a su despacho hace unas horas- respondió a la vez que servía unas cuantas bebidas,-creo que todavía sigue allí ... - prosiguio pensativa.

En ese momento sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado.

-Oye Laxus, sabes si el maestro sigue en su despacho? - Pregunto Mira al mago de rayo mientras este se acomodaba en la silla a mi izquierda.

-recién acabo de salir de halla, el viejo se quedo revisando unos cuantos papeles- respondio a la vez que apoyaba su brazo sobre la barra y descansaba su mandíbula sobre su palma - al parecer llegaron mas quejas sobre lugares destruidos por el grupo de revoltosos, lo ayude con la mayoría pero parecen no tener fin- mientras daba una mirada en dirección hacia el trio monstruoso, mire en su dirección y vi que tanto Gray como Natsu estaban con enormes chichones mientras le ofrecían a Erza uno que otro pastel para apaciguar su ira.

-fufufu... Parece que otra vez el maestro tendrá más trabajo en sus manos- Comento la albina con una sonrisa, ofreciéndole una bebida al rubio la cual este acepto gustoso. -solo espero que ustedes no terminen tan agotados- prosiguió a decir en tono de preocupación, mire de reojo a Laxus y pude notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-unos cuantos papeles no son problema- aclaro fuertemente su garganta para recomponer su seria actitud, al notar que yo lo estaba mirando con cara de complicidad.

" llevan un año saliendo y todavía el sigue siendo un tsundere" pensé mientras se dibujaba en mi rostro una leve y picara sonrisa.

Laxus se percato de mi mueca brulona y como si leyera mi mente dijo,-¿Que no estabas buscando al viejo?- con aquella pregunta entendí claramente la indirecta, quería que lo dejara a solas con mira y así lo hice.

-Entonces, la molestia se va- tararie con diversión escuchando como sus caras se sonrojaban detrás de mi Y me dirigí a donde se encontraba el despacho del maestro.

Al estar divagando en mis pensamientos, no me fije que ya estaba frente a la puerta del maestro. Observe la manija de la puerta por unos segundos mientras mis nervios carcomían todo mi ser, no obstante cuando estaba a punto de tomarla sentí la mirada de alguien sobre mi espalda pero aun así no me gire, pues ya sabia quien de quien se trataba.

Dejando escapar un suspiro desanimado agache la mirada hacia el suelo-...virgo yo no te llame, comente sin darme la vuelta.

-Se ha hecho buena al descubrir la presencia de virgo- respondió la nombrada con su singular aburrimiento, - que lastima, ya no podre asustarla mas- bufo en un murmullo para nada discreto.

-¡así que siempre lo hacías con tu segunda intención?! - pregunte con falso enojo, volteando un poco mi rostro para verla mejor. Y ahí estaba la pelirosa con su acostumbrada ropa de sirvienta y su mirada sin emoción.

-Castigue a virgo por favor- respondió sacando al instante un látigo con púas de no se donde. Pero, al ver que yo no tenia ánimos para seguirle la broma suspiro y dejo los chistes aparte.

-En fin, sabe que yo siempre apareceré cuando me necesite... aunque no me llame- respondió dando un paso al frente. -no se preocupe yo me quedare vigilando para que nadie escuche su conversación.

-...Gracias Virgo- agradecí tratando de dar una sonrisa.

-usted es mi ama y estoy para servirle- respondió la espíritu estelar devolviendo la misma sonrisa.

Me gire nuevamente a la puerta, respire hondo para tomar un poco del valor que me quedaba, sujete la firmemente la manija dando tres toques a la puerta recibiendo al instante un "puede pasar"

-Maestro?...- Llame un tanto confundida, pues miraba a todos los lados de el cuarto y solo podía distinguir muchas columnas de documentos y ningún rastro de el.

De pronto vi como una de las pilas de documentos era apartada hacia un lado del escritorio dejando ver la cara del maestro.

-Como estas Lucy-chan? - saludo con una gran sonrisa al verme -Disculpa el desorden jejeje, toma asiento por favor- me indico una de las sillas libres frente a su escritorio, y yo son dudarlo me senté.

-parece que tiene un montón de disculpas por escribir- comente anonadada observando las enormes columnas de documentos al rededor de si escritorio.

El Maestro dejo escapar un gran suspiro de cansancio y se desplomo sobre su escritorio entre serrando los ojos,- esos mocosos un día me dejaran sin un pelo en la cabeza, y eso que ya no me queda mucho- protesto mientras señalaba su calva.

\- jajajaa usted es el único con la suficiente paciencia para sobrellevar los- conteste con un poco de pena por todo lo que tenia que escribir.

-Son mis mocosos no me queda de otra- suspiro nuevamente. -Un padre tiene que hacerse cargo de sus hijos- prosiguió esbozando una gran sonrisa a la cual respondí igualmente aunque se borro al instante al recordar que desde hoy ya no seria parte de esta familia.

-Lucy...- llamomi nombre con seriedad.

Alce la vista Encontrándome con aquella mirada seria que rara ves reflejaba el maestro en su rostro, lo que significa que es hora de dejara las bromas a un lado.

-Si estas aquí, es que ya has tomado una decisión sobre lo que me comentaste hace dos meses.

-Si maestro... - respondí cabizbaja -Voy a dejar el gremio indefinidamente, ya no puedo seguir en Fairy Tail- sentencie aquellas palabras con resolución alzando nuevamente la vista y aguantando me las ganas de llorar pues esa fue la oración mas dolorosa que tuve que decir. Fue tanto el dolor que no pude mantener la mirada y agache el rostro nuevamente, pero no lloraría, si quería seguir adelante con mi decisión tenia que aguantarme hasta el final.

El silencio se prolongo por varios segundos que me parecieron eternos. -Lucy...- Lo escuche suspirar, -Estas realmente segura de tu decisión?... Fairy Tail es tu familia y sabes que siempre te apoyaremos, por lo que...

-¡LO SIENTO MAESTRO! - lo interrumpí alzando mi voz y levantando seriamente la cabeza, mostrándole mi cara seria y decidida, -ya he tomado mi decisión y no daré un paso atrás.

La mirada del maestro estaba llena de pena y tristeza, pero yo no iba a dar marcha a tras, -...Entonces cuando te vas?- pregunto rompiendo el silencio en la habitación.

-Esta noche- sentencie con la poca convicción que me quedaba - ya he empacado todas mis cosas- proseguí tratando de no quebrarme a mi misma.

El Maestro se sorprendió por lo antes dicho y reprocho bruscamente - ¡Acaso no piensas despedirte de los demás?!, por lo menos deberías de decirles el motivo de tu abandono al gremio. No puedes irte así sin mas- reclamó con aires de furia y como no sentirla, pues pareciera como si yo hubiese traicionado al gremio o cometiese el peor de los crímenes y me diera a la fuga.

-¡Lo s...se!- Exclame con la voz entrecortada, trate de retener la tristeza pero las lágrimas se precipitaron a salir y ya no pude retenerlas, -Se qu..e solo es..toy huy..en..do... Pero que mas puedo hacer, no puedo y no quiero que me pregunten por el motivo de mi abandonó y usted y yo sabemos el por que- lo mire partiendo me en mil pedazos y sin poder retener aun las lágrimas, -A..sí qu..e por favor Ma..estro, no me obligue a decirles, no soportaría ver sus caras de tristeza- suplique llevándome las manos al rostro en un fallido intento de secar las lágrimas, podía escuchar como el maestro apretaba fuertemente sus manos mientras mantenía la vista fija en mi.

Después de detener mis lágrimas, el silencio se hizo presente hasta que un suspiro de frustración salio por parte del Maestro.

-...Mañana se los haré saber a todos... así que no te preocupes- reclinándose sobre su silla respondió resignado. -no quiero arruinarles el buen humor por esta noche.

-Gracias...Maestro- susurré terminando de secar mis lágrimas intentando sostener mi vista al frente.

-Por lo menos me dirás a donde iras?- vi su preocupación reflejada en sus ojos y solo me digne a negar con la cabeza.

-quisiera decírselo pero...- Se cortaron mis palabras -Sera mejor que por el momento no lo sepa- porsegui cerrando mis ojos con fuerza - por lo menos hasta que este lo suficientemente lejos de aquí.

El maestro agacho la mirada posándose sobre su rostro una sombra negra, permaneciendo inmóvil por unos segundos, luego se levanto de su silla y caminó hacia mi quedando ambos frente a frente,-Lucy Heartfilia extiende tu mano- pidió en tono serio a la vez que extendía la suya, ya sabia que iba a ocurrir y estaba preparada para ello. Por tanto, no quise que esto durase mas tiempo y coloque mi mano con la marca del gremio sobre la suya manteniedo mi vista en la su rostro serio. El maestro apretó fuertemente sus ojos como si tratase de ahogar el dolor, y como no sentirlo si estaba a punto de perder a uno de sus tan preciados hijos.

Levanto su otra mano con un poco de duda y la puso a unos cuantos milímetros de la mía, su palma se ilumino de una luz roja, recubriendo el lugar donde estaba la marca, sentí un ardor en la mano, pero lo aguanté en silencio, pues no se comparaba al dolor en mi corazón al ver como la marca que me unió por tanto tiempo a esta gran familia se iba borrando lentamente dejando un leve rastro de humo en el aire y una gran quemadura rojiza en mi mano.

-ya esta- susurro dejando mi mano libre y dando dos pasos hacia atrás sin levantar la mirada.

Retraje mi mano un tanto dolorida por la quemadura y la mire fijamente por un momento, respire fondo y me levante de la silla para dirigirme a la puerta, tratando de recobrar el valor que me quedaba para no desmoronarme.

-Espero recibir alguna carta- murmuro ya cuando tenia mi mano sobre la manija de la puerta.

-Le prometo que le escribiré... cuando pueda... Adiós Makarob- susurré lo ultimo al salir pues ya no tenia el derecho a llamarlo maestro.

Ya del otro lado de la puerta de madera, recosté mi débil cuerpo sobre ella para no dejarme caer en el piso, un suspiro se escapo de mis labios acompañado de un leve gemido de dolor.

-Todo bien princesa, la voz de virgo resonó a un lado de mi.

-Si... - Respondí tratando de recomponerme apretando a la mano en la que hace unos segundos estaba la marca de mi familia.

Al percatarse de mi acción virgo se paro frente a mi -tratare de que no deje una cicatriz- fueron sus palabra al desacer mi agarre y extendiendo mi mano , la cual sangraba por mi brusquedad al apretar la quemadura, y procedió a envolverla con algunas vendas que traía consigo.

-jaja... Todavía no comprendo de donde sacas tantas cosas- reí amargamente mientras miraba como trataba mi mano y dicho .

Virgo termino el vendaje y agarro mi mano con suavidad mientras cerraba los ojos -una sirvienta tiene que estar bien preparada para toda ocasión.

-...Gracias...- Fueron las únicas palabras que pude articular.

-estoy para servirle.

Saque unos guantes de lana negros de mi bolso, y me los coloque, por lo menos tenia la suerte de que afuera estaba nevando así nadie se extrañaría de que los llevara puestos.

-Princesa...- murmuro virgo un poco preocupada sacándome de mis pensamiento, ya que me había quedado mirando fijamente mis manos, sobretodo la mano en donde estaba la marca del gremio.-Duele mucho?... pregunto con pesar.

-No te preocupes, pasara rápido...- murmure soltando mi mano de las suyas para sonreírle con tranquilidad, o eso trataba de aparentar. -ahora puedes regresar- cambie de tema extendiendo su llave frente a ella, virgo solo asintió y dijo un ¨Estaré esperando su llamado¨ antes de desaparecer hacia el mundo espiritual, suspire, levante la cabeza y enderece mi postura como si lo anterior no hubiese ocurrido.

Camine nuevamente hacia el bar donde se encontraban todos los del gremio, con sus bullicios y festejos habituales me frene en seco y admire por un poco mas de tiempo aquellos magos revoltosos, aquellos amigos, aquella gran familia, los admire por ultima vez, y de repente me quede estática al encontrarme con aquella mirada, aquellos ojos negros que con un vistazo atraviesan mi alma, Natura me miraba intensamente y yo le respondía con la mirada sin mostrar expresión alguna en mi rostro, no iba a dejarme conmover por aquella radiante sonrisa que me dedicaba a si que gire mi rostro hacia otro lado en donde no pudiera percibir su mirada.

sentí que alguien se tiraba encima de mi espalda dándome un abrazo, -Hola Lu-chan... - saludo levy radiante como siempre.

-Hola levy-chan- conteste devolviendo el saludo un tanto sorprendida por el abrazo.-Como estas?

-Bien... ya sabes viendo como todos siguen igual de revoltosos- responde la peliazul poniendo cara de niña enfadada.

-Y… ¿donde esta Gajeel que no lo veo?- levy solo me hizo una seña hacia atrás, alce la vista en aquella dirección y pude observar como Gajeel estaba haciendo un concurso de pulso con Laxus y por lo que parece ninguno de los dos cedía.

-a pesar de que somos novios, casi nunca hacemos nada entre nosotros. Nuestra última cita fue hace tres meses- gruño un tanto dolida mientras sus mejillas se inflaban en un puchero, resaltando el tono rosado en ellas.

-En fin, no era de eso que quería hablarte- agacho la mirada mientras revolvía su mochila en busca de algo. -Tachan... - festejo sonriente mientras sostenía un libro azul con decorado dorado entre sus manos.

-Que es?...- pregunte confundida.

-No lo recuerdas?- contra-pregunto con sorpresiva desilusión,- me habías dicho hace unos meses que estabas buscando este libro- aclaro poniendo el libro en mis manos.

Mire el libro y tenia razón era el libro sobre las constelaciones lejanas que había estado buscando hace cinco meses atrás, pero que no había podido conseguir en ninguna librería,-Co...Como lo conseguiste?

-Jejeje, tienes suerte, lo había comprado en una subasta de artículos usados durante una misión, he estado poniendo mi casa de cabeza hasta que por fin lo encontré- respondio esta con una sonrisa orgullosa.-Ahora te lo regalo...

-Eh?... pero si es tuyo, yo no podría.

-No te preocupes Lu-chan yo hace tiempo que lo leí y ademas tu le darás un mejor uso que yo-comento con cara de ¨no acepto un no por respuesta¨

Apreté el libro entre mis brazos y pude sentir como la tristeza volvía, pero firmemente la retuve,-Gracias levy-chan...- la abrace tratando de no romperme a llorar en ese momento.

-No...No hay de que?- respondió un tanto confundida por mi acción, -Para que son los amigos- dijo siguiéndome el abrazo, el ultimo que compartiría con mi mejor amiga.

Ella se separó de mí y me miro extrañada, -Te ocurre algo Lu-chan, no sé cómo decirlo... pero te noto un poco rara, acaso estas enferma- indago mirándome fijamente, no se si fue por mi precipitado abrazo o por el tono de mi voz, pero la intuición de levy es muy aguda.

-No pasa nada- respondí amablemente y a la vez guardando el libro en mi bolso.

-HEY ENANA- grito Gajeel desde su mesa, salvándome al instante del interrogatorio de levy, al parecer su concurso de pulsos había quedado en empate, la peli azul se giró hacia el echando humos.

-Te he dicho que ya no me llames así, reprocho esta dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba el Slayer de hierro quien solo se reía de su cara de mal humor.

-Levy-chan...- llame a la peli Azul que en ese momento estaba tratando de acertar uno que otro golpe en su novio el cual lo esquivaba a la perfección entre burlas.-Ya me tengo que ir...- le dije a lo que esta solo movió la mano en respuesta mientras sonreía.

me despedí de mira-san en la barra y no espere mas para salir, ya no quería seguir en el gremio, ya en la puerta di una ultima ojeada a aquellas estruendosas personas y salí, serrando la enorme puerta de madera detrás de mi.

No se cuando comencé a correr, pero lo único que tenia por seguro es que ya no podía mirar atrás, el frió en el aire del invierno recorría mis pulmones haciéndome disminuir la velocidad, llegue a la que hasta hoy fue mi residencia y vislumbre a la casera con una chaqueta gris y una enorme bufanda para protegerse del frió mientras me esperaba en la calle con mis cinco maletas las cuales le había pedido cuidar.

-Llegas justo a tiempo mocosa- dijo la anciana, yo por mi parte jadeaba por el intenso frio que sentía al haber corrido tanto.

-Lo...Lo siento y gracias- logre articular entre jadeos mientras me apoyaba en mis rodillas.

-No hay problema- respondió tajante,-No deberías de corren en tu estado- regaño causando que me sobresaltara.

\- Usted? como?- articule a medias mis preguntas, como se dio cuenta, a parte del maestro nadie lo sabia, ya que me había encargado de ocultarlo de la mejor manera posible.

-Una mujer con experiencia como yo puede notarlo con solo un vistazo- se burlo con semblante serio pero a la ves mostrando una leve sonrisa. -No te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie- contesto al ver mi mirada de pánico y por su tono serio note que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Gracias- suspire con alivio dibujando una sonrisa calmada en mi rostro.

-ponte algo cálido no te vallas a enfermar- bramo por lo bajo, lo cual me hizo reír un poco, era raro que ella mostrara preocupación por otros, pero solo esas pocas palabras fueron suficiente para hacerme olvidar por un momento.

me acerque a las maletas y abrí la mas pequeña sacando un abrigo rojo de capucha de lana el cual me llegaba hasta las rodillas, al ponérmelo sentí como entraba en calor, cerré la maleta y una a una las fui acomodando tras de mi para poder llevarlas.

-Deja que te ayude- hablo una voz masculina muy conocida detrás de mí.

-Loki...- balbuce al darme la vuelta,-¿Que haces aquí?...

-Soy tu espíritu estelar, ¿donde más debería estar?, además Virgo y los demás no dejaban de preocuparse por ti- respondió el castaño vestido con un abrigo largo negro, un gorro de lana Gris, mirándome con reproche a través de sus lentes,-Tu sola no podrás con tantas maletas- reprocho arrebatando cuatro de las maletas lejos de mis manos.

-Pero Loki...

-Tu eres mi maga estelar y eso me basta- me interrumpió dándome una media sonrisa.

-Gracias...- esboce una sonrisa llena de tristeza y gratifidad a lo que este me devolvió el gesto. Volviendo a girarme hacia el frente avance hasta la anciana que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio incline mi cuerpo a modo de reverencia,-Gracias por cuidar de mi todo este tiempo. Agradecí con todo el respeto posible.

Ella soltó un bufido ante mi accion, - una rubia tonta hasta el fin- resoplo con desgano, yo solo pude soltar una pequeña risa por lo bajo ante aquel apodo era curioso el bacio que sentia al saber que ya no escucharia ser llamada por el, mis ojos se abriron de golpe al sentí una mano sobre mi cabeza darme palmaditas suaves y pausadas. - Cuando necesites un lugar donde quedarte nuevamente no olvides buscarme- esas palabras me hicieron derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, su significado era claro, (Sabes que puedes volver) era lo que quería decir.

-Gracias... de todo corazón gracias- susurre con la voz sollozante mientras alzaba la mirada cubierta de lágrimas y uno que otro moco.

-No seas una mocosa llorona- regaño mientras me extendía un pañuelo para secarme las lágrimas y los mocos -Nos permanecía- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse. No obstante, usted permaneció alli parada, observando su espalda alejarse hasta que no distinguió su figura entre la nevada.

-Lucy ...- escuche a Loki llamar mi nombre, -Vamos, es hora de irnos- prosiguio comenzando a arrastrar las maletas en dirección a la estación de trenes.

-... Claro-respondí mientras levantaba una capucha de mi abrigo y tomaba la maleta pequeña, -Adiós magnolia ... Adiós hada Tail-susurre mientras comenzaba a seguir a Loki.


End file.
